The Last Dance Of The Roses
by Minca Redwoods
Summary: "Oh, a revolution without dancing is a revolution not worth it," he whispered the words into her ear. He was so close that she could feel his warm breath. She smiled slightly and was sure that he could feel it. Happiness flowed through her entire body, so real seemed her partner.
1. Prologue

Prologue: In what we believe.

"Remember, remember, the fifth of November", she murmured, while her feet dragged her to the Shadow Gallery without her notice. On her inside she was empty and Evey could hardly recognize the lasting fireworks.

She waited a while next to finch and enjoyed the music. Tchaikovski's Overture of 1812 resounded in her whole body and she felt the slight, bittersweet taste of triumph inside her.

„What will come next?", asked the man next to her. She shrugged and said: „Our situation can only improve. We are free again. In this moment, our biggest concern is, how to build up a new government and to fix this whole mess up. And this will become even harder. To destroy something is a lot more easier, than to recreate it."

Finch inspected her for a short while, until he looked up to the fireworks again. „You're right in this point, I guess. But we will master even this task." He sounded very confident, which made Evey smile a little. „In this, I do believe", she returned approvingly. They both remained silent, until the young woman said goodbye and set off.

With a heavy step she took the well-known steps down to V's former home, which should now be hers. She put her hand on the heavy, old wood door and pushed it up with care. She immediately smelled the scent of Scarlet Carson's and for a moment she wished, V would scare her with his sudden appearance, as he had always done.

But he could not anymore. Instead, she crept to the jukebox in an oppressive silence. She looked at the thing for a while before she decided on a song. The well-known, beloved song by Cat Power 'I found a reason' would have thrown her back into old grief. She did not want V's death to be in vain.

Filled with hope she looked in the mirror, where V always had made himself cope. She saw her own dark eyes, which seemed shockingly empty to her. And yet was there again this glitter. Her look fell on her shaved head. She drove slowly over the short stubble, remembered his words.

"You were confronted with your death, Evey. You were quiet, you were caught. Try to feel now what you felt there." She had so much hated him at that moment. Nevertheless, she tried to remember this feeling. As she stood in the rain. "God is in the rain," she repeated these thoughtful words as a powerful incantation. Over and over again she told herself that thought, tears ran down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 1

BTW: This is a sonfic and the song itself is Shakira's "Underneath your clothes"  
lg, Minca

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Last Dance of the Roses.**

It took a while before the young woman had calmed down and looked at the jukebox. She read through the song list, but she did not know many of the 872 songs. There was only this single song, she could sing along. So she pressed a button at random and listened the first soft guitar sounds. It seemed to be a quiet song. She attentively listened to the first few lines.

_You're a song  
Written by the hands of God  
Don't get me wrong cause  
This might sound to you a bit odd_

The gentle voice of the woman brought mental images with it. Immediately, without Evey wanting it, she had to think of V. And yet this was just what she wanted to prevent. However, the song did not only move to her grief, also her imagination.

She already believed in the words of the singer after a few lines. At their first meeting, he had said something like: "You know, in a way, I'm a musician." He told her at that time in the dark alley, when he blew up the courthouse and she watched at close range.

The spectacle was a year ago. Yes, he was like a song. A catchy tune, maybe. It was a message that stood behind each song. He had taught her so much ...

Nevertheless, he considered himself to be a monster. But Evey didn't want to believe it. The second line seemed like a pang to her heart. She loved this song by now and started slowly in tune to weigh while she still stood leaning against the jukebox.

And yes, it all sounded crazy. He was crazy. She was crazy. All mankind was crazy. Still she believed at that moment, deep in her heart, that she could handle all of these tasks and difficulties. They all would join forces to strive to create a better Britain.

Deep in thought she listened to the song.

_But you own the place__  
__Where all my thoughts go hiding__  
__Right under your clothes__  
__Is where I find them_

She started to dance without intending it. Slowly and carefully, as if she had to be scared of being discovered when she believed of smelling V's perceive scent. He smelled of roses. She wrapped her arms around the figure that she saw and danced with it in the vast rhythm of the music.

"Oh, a revolution without dancing is a revolution not worth it," he whispered the words into her ear. He was so close that she could feel his warm breath. She smiled slightly and was sure that he could feel it. Happiness flowed through her entire body, so real seemed her partner.

"It's nice to dance with you again," she murmured response and enjoyed the slight vibrate of his laughter at her neck. And yet she felt the clear line that separated her from him. His body and his mask seemed stiff and lifeless. But she remembered a figure of speech.

"Clothes make the man," it said. But she did not believe. She knew that V was a lot more than just Guy Fawkes. He was a man of flesh and blood, no memory of the Britain in the Middle Ages.

_Underneath your clothes__  
__There's an endless story__  
__There's the man I chose__  
__There's my territory__  
__And all the things I deserve__  
__For being such a good girl honey_

Immediately she realized what those words meant. She had chosen this man, and not just because of what he wore. V was a man, an amiable, intelligent and honest man, who was out for revenge until the end.

But by his desire for revenge, he had made a name for all eternity. He has led the revolution. The memory of his actions would never stop to exist and as long as she lived, the man who stood behind it, will not be forgotten. She would always love him.

She pressed hard on to the shape, that still swayed her. Every now and then he gently stroked her over the bald head, then lifted her chin to look into her eyes. She looked into the mask, trying to make out the eyes behind it, but in vain. And yet she forgot of the world around them at this sight. Only the two of them and the music existed. Only the dance alone and the current moment counted.

_Because of you__  
__I forgot the smart ways to lie__  
__Because of you__  
__I'm running out of reasons to cry_

She almost cried when he tried to kiss her. She came towards him and felt the cold, rigid lips on hers. As much as she wanted to kiss his lips from meat. She introduced herself, the mask would be alive, but it was not able to keep this illusion upright.

V noticed this. After all, Evey could neither deceive him nor herself. She had forgotten to lie because of him. He held her a little at a distance so he could look at her and wiped her tears away.

"Do not cry, Evey. Everything will be OK in the end. And if it is not OK, it is not the end," came his soft voice to her ears. But she was crying even more. How should everything be all right? This was her last dance. She was not ready to let him go!

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed her head tightly against his chest. He felt her body shook and trembled from her irregular breathing. Her sobs also pitched him sad and he stroke her head. They have stopped moving and now he also listened to the music.

After a while he began to weigh her in his arms again and he sang along softly and reverently with the next lines.

_When the friends are gone__  
__When the party's over__  
__We will still belong to each other_

She heard his voice close to her ear and was immediately captivated by his singing. His deep voice harmonized with the young singer from the jukebox. Apart from that, he promised her to always stay with her. He would stay.

She soak up his scent, enjoying the slight movements, which he transferred to her. Her tears dried up and an infinite warmth first filled her heart, then her entire body. She wanted to be even closer to him and gently took his hands. He winced briefly, but he stretched them apologetically once again towards her.

He admitted it, that she pushed the leather gloves of his ball first and then also freed his fingers. Finally she felt his warm, scarred skin on hers. A sigh escaped from her as she interwove her fingers with his.


End file.
